Umbruke Collective
"The Umbruke Collective is a political entity located in a vast region of space. Their technology is extraordinarily advanced and quite impressive, but their ways go against the Revolutionary values of the Union and the Commonwealth at large. They are a grave threat. The most logical course of action would be to seek allies against them." - Unknown, Commonwealth of Stars The Umbruke Collective is the term used to define the collective intelligence comprising all members linked together into a hive mind, most notably the Umbruke. History Origins Work in Progress Government and Politics The Collective is governed by various administrative cores that allowed for tremendous efficiency in action and deliberation. With each Drone functioning separately according to its instructions, it could at any time be processing information, performing physical actions, or focusing its energy toward other collective goals. This in turn allowed the Collective to consider multiple courses of action before committing to any one course. The best example of this was the Collective's ability to gradually adapt to any type of threat. By focusing its resources on the threat at hand all possible outcomes and responses could be analysed within an short period of time, resulting in the Collective's capability to bring a tremendous amount of force to bear on any single problem and overwhelm any opposition by sheer volume of numbers. The Collective bears a resemblance to a computer virus. Each drone in the Collective is capable of replicating its form, modifying other organisms, and inserting its own consciousness in other vessels. Philosophy Work in Progress Foreign Relations "A grave threat to the security of the nation. We must prepare for the worst." - Mboshroni "They have achieved perfection in many areas. Technology, conquest, unity. But they are a threat to our kingdom, and to the Commonwealth. And by the Realm Above, we shall reign down punishment on all our enemies." - Shakaran, Toshra "No profit to be found here, no trade. They are a threat to the Hive. We must act quickly, the Hive must prosper." - Jre Territory Because of the thousands upon thousands of worlds the Collective occupies, along with slave races, their population would reach the double digit trillions. Around ten trillion Umbruke inhabit the core worlds. Using hyperspace technology, the Umbruke developed one way 'expansion nodes' to widen their borders. Technology The Collective's echnology is a combination of other technologies from other civilisations and modified within the Collective for more efficient use. When confronted by a problem it could not solve with its existing resources and or configuration, the entire Collective would work in unison to consider all possible solutions and implement the one determined to be the most efficient, executing it in concert. Umbruke ships are built on planets in structural landing configurations. Four nuclear boosters and twelve droptanks are built on the ship before launch. After they escape the planets atmosphere, the attachments decouple and the ship is ready for use. If they are ordered to land, machines are sent out to construct the landing configuration again. Cybernetics The entire foundation of the Collective is built on cybernetics. Umbruke cybernetics is relevant to mechanical, physical, biological, cognitive, and social systems and functions. Umbruke cybernetics can assist a drone in processing information, emulating reactions, and conjuring intelligent thought. Genetic Engineering Work in Progress Memory Replacement Work in Progress Military Besides the Collective's ingenuity in technology and expansion, it is a highly mobile and adaptive military force, able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. The military has no real name, but any labels given to it by other races would explicitly refer to the Collective's automated command and control system. Military Structure Work in Progress Hive Fleets Hive Defender Length: 80 meters (262 feet) Role: Defense, Assault Weapons: Plasma missiles, pulse cannons Description: The Hive Defender is the standard warship in the Collective. It can only hold up to around five individual Umbruke, three for operating the ship and two to operate the ships many weapons. Hive Command Ship Length: 87 meters (285 feet) Role: Command, Assault Weapons: Plasma missiles, laser turrets Description: The Hive Command Ship is a variant of the Hive Defender used for commanding Hive Fleets. It has eight sensor and communications masts and two laser turrets. It also has larger radiators to deal with heat management from the laser turrets. The laser turrets replaced some missile storage for the front launchers, so they only have access to twelve rounds each instead of twenty four. Assimilation Warship Length: 3000 meters (9,842 feet) Role: Assault, Defense Weapons: Pulse cannons, energy laser Description: The Assimilation Warship is an Umbruke military vessel deployed in large numbers when invading planets. Tactical Mothership Height: 6000 meters (19,685 feet) Length: 900 meters (2,952 feet) Role: Invasion Network Weapons: Nuclear energy cannon, double pulse cannons Description: The Tactical Mothership is one of the largest in the Collective, the central hub for invasion forces and military arms. Motherships are sent out along with invasion forces to administrate the forces to a targeted planet, deploying Assimilation Warship's and Inverse ships. It also has its own artificial 'roots', which are actually cables that can latch onto enemy ships and drain its electrical power.